


Always

by loeyviosa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Amnesia AU, Angst, M/M, Slight fluff, from twt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: Chanyeol met a cute guy during his vacation. The guy is sick and is only waiting for his last day here on earth.One day the guy suddenly blurted out, "have sex with me.""What?!" Chanyeol exclaimed.The guy shrugged as if what he said was nothing. "I don't wanna die virgin."





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> excuse my mispelled words (if there are) and some grammar errors lol

  
"are you insane? we barely know each other." chanyeol said, looking very surprised from what he have heard.  
  
the smaller shrugged his shoulders, still following chanyeol like a bubbly puppy. his camera is hanging from his neck, moving from side to side as he ran to keep in place with chanyeol.  
  
"so what? it's not even a thing now. people can have sex with whoever they want. that's why the one night stand thing exists tho. it's not like we are children and minors. having sex is normal, it's an experience you wouldn't want to miss."  
  
"earlier you said you don't wanna die virgin. you're talking as if you're already dying. you're still young, man. you will be able to meet someone you can marry and that's the time you can have sex, even nonstop if you want." chanyeol chuckled, totally missing the point as he took a shot of the beautiful view in front of them.  
  
his roommate is truly unbelievable. he's so bold in saying and insisting things to happen, even the sensitive topics.  
  
imagine? asking the stranger you met in an unfamiliar city where you're having your break to take your virginity. it's weird. they only know each other's name. sharing a villa with someone you don't know is already giving a strange feeling to chanyeol, so why is this person suggesting things like that AND he's saying it without feeling awkward.  
  
he's really persistent in having sex with chanyeol.  
  
baekhyun smiled upon hearing chanyeol's words. even he felt a slight pang in his heart, he ignored it. what his roommate said is no big deal. after all, his reactions are tolerable. what he's saying is really weird.. well, not on him but in majority.  
  
he looked at the taller that made his eyes sparkle in delight. he's looking at chanyeol as if he's more interested in looking at the latter than the beautiful view in front of them.  
  
chanyeol is seriously breathtaking. it's just so sad that chanyeol doesn't see him the way he see the latter.  
  
"i am." baekhyun blurted out.  
  
chanyeol glanced at him, slightly loosing his hold to the camera that's also hanging from his neck. "what?"  
  
"i am. i am dying. the doctor gave me 5 months. he said that's already long enough for me. i don't know. i just feel like making the most out of five month-life. are you willing to be with me with that 5 months? after all, i don't have anyone in my life aside from myself. i'm lonely and i really want to be happy even just in my last days." he said, flashing an eyesmile that made chanyeol's heart beats in an abnormal pace.  
  
he's surprised because of the story but what made him astound is the fact that this guy is dying but he's acting as if he's not, that he's totally fine.  
  
he's still full of energy and a positive mindset.  
  
just what is this guy? he's not tricking him, right?  
  
after walking for how many hours, they got back at the villa. baekhyun plumped himself at the small couch, feeling very exhausted from the all day walking and roaming around the beautiful city of sapporo.  
  
chanyeol on the other hand walked straight on his room, he's also tired and wants to take a nap before eating dinner on a cheap restaurant he saw earlier outside while walking back in the villa.  
  
he's planning to ask baekhyun to eat with him later tho. they barely know each other but he don't wanna be rude, especially now that the latter confessed how lonely he's feeling.  


being alone in your life, that sucks. and the fact that he's sick and _dying_ make chanyeol wants to give him more company.

  
not that he will give what baekhyun wants tho. no, it will not gonna happen. there's no _sex_ gonna happen.

that's forbidden. well, for chanyeol. 

  
he grew up in a very decent family and he will not gonna take a stranger's virginity even if he was asked to do so. that's something a jerk would do and he believe he's not one.  
  
"hey, baekhyun." he called the smaller's attention, peeking his head against the slightly closed door of his room.  
  
baekhyun, despite of feeling sleepy and tired, still managed to beam at chanyeol. "yes?"  
  
"let's have dinner together. i'll just go take a nap. go to your room too and have rest. see you later." chanyeol said and he didn't even wait for the smaller to answer, instead he smiled at him before gently closing his room's door.  
  
baekhyun squealed against the cushion he's hugging.  
  
chanyeol's really handsome.  
  
will someone gonna get laid tonight? hmmm.. _let's see_  
  
***  
  
dinner went fast but the answer to baekhyun's fantasied question is _NO_.  
  
no, chanyeol still didn't accept baekhyun's request. well, it's fine although baekhyun will still not gonna give up.  
  
"why don't you try asking somebody else that's not me?" chanyeol asked one day while they're waiting for the bus to arrive.  
  
baekhyun leaned against the bus stop post, slightly pouting while thinking of how would he answer chanyeol's question.  
  
"because you're the only one who passed beyond my standards. i mean.." he looked at chanyeol from head to toe. "don't you have any idea how handsome and sexy are you? it's like you're a freaking sex god!" baekhyun said, feeling a tiny tingle in his stomach as he imagined _h_ _ow does it feel having sex with chanyeol._  
  
chanyeol laughed. it truly amazed him how baekhyun said those words to him. he's talking about sex and praising chanyeol's physical appearance without feeling awkward. he seems confident, not gauche about the things that came out from his mouth.  
  
"stop staring at me like you're about to eat me." chanyeol said, chuckling.  
  
"believe me, if will you only allow me, i'd do. i'd eat you." baekhyun responded, winking while looking directly at chanyeol's almond-shaped orbs.  
  
this guy is really _something_.  
  
***  
  
days and weeks have passed and chanyeol is now heading back to korea while the guy he's sharing the villa with will gonna stay for a little longer.  
  
"don't you wanna stay for a week more?"  
  
"i have work and my fiancée is waiting for me."  
  
"f-fiancée?" baekhyun repeated, slightly feeling a weird reaction from his heart.  
  
chanyeol glanced at him before continuing to put his packed clothes inside his luggage. "actually, she's not. well, i just agreed to be her fiancé because my parents said so since i don't remember anything at all. they said i suffered from a car accident, explaining why i don't remember people even my family. i have an amnesia."  
  
baekhyun hugged his knees, gazing away from chanyeol, avoiding his dark orbs.  
  
"i-i'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"no, it's fine. i'm actually fine with what's happening. i don't love my fiancée but i'm sure she's gonna be a perfect wife for me. well, she looks good and as from what my mom said, she's very intelligent and she loves me. they said she's my ex-girlfriend and we broke up like 6 years ago because she had to study abroad and we couldn't handle a long distance relationship. i think i can surrender myself to her, the fact that she's my ex means she knew me and she will gonna take good care of me. i just hope someday i remember her so i'll know how much i did love her from the past and maybe i could do it once again. if my heart decides to go with every flow the fate have planned."  
  
after that day, chanyeol's gone. he already headed back to korea leaving baekhyun alone on his own again.  
  
baekhyun clutched the blanket that night, wiping the tears that keep on falling from his droopy eyes.  
  
he's dying. it's true. he's always hurt and feeling weak including the rest of chanyeol's stay with him but he didn't show it because he wanted his last memory with the love of his life to be as beautiful as to how their _love story s_ tarted.  
  
baekhyun is sick. he remember they brought him to the hospital the same night chanyeol had a car accident.  
  
well, that's the reason.  
  
chanyeol was driving furiously. he didn't care about anything and anyone even himself, all he wanted was to arrive at the hospital because he wanted to see baekhyun, _his husband_ , but it didn't happen when a big truck approaching his car suddenly lost its brake. he tried to avoid it but to no avail. in the end, they both crashed into one another, making both of the vehicles drown in flame.  
  
chanyeol was just so lucky to be given a second life but in return, he lost his memory.  
  
all memories, happy and sad, vanished like how sand disappear whenever a certain person tightly clutch to it.  
  
after that incident, chanyeol's parents, even his sister blamed every thing that had happened to baekhyun.  
  
if only chanyeol didn't rush to come at the hospital for baekhyun, the former wouldn't suffer from the accident.  
  
chanyeol was in ICU for almost 1 month after that. baekhyun tried to see him, to be with him, to take care of him even if his husband's family was already against to their relationship, he still did his best but after knowing that chanyeol is suffering from amnesia, they convinced baekhyun to leave.  
  
they said if baekhyun would introduce himself as chanyeol's husband, he will only make him suffer for more. after all, baekhyun is dying so what's the point of staying with chanyeol if he will just gonna leave him permanently after few months?  
  
baekhyun didn't agree, at first. but as he thought about it, he realized they're right.  
  
he can't be with chanyeol.  
  
if he's really rooting for chanyeol's happiness then he should stay away from him, leave him.  
  
and that explains why he's in sapporo. he lives there. sapporo is where they spent their honeymoon.  
  
japan is chanyeol's dream and favorite country to relax.  
  
he also once made a promise to baekhyun that someday, they will live there with their children but it didn't happen and will not gonna happen.  
  
well, maybe yes. maybe chanyeol will gonna live at sapporo but not with baekhyun, instead with his soon-to-be wife and the family they will about to build.

 

  
***

 

 

  
5 months after chanyeol went back to korea from his vacation at sapporo, he received a mail.  
  
"who's gonna send a mail like this nowadays?" he confusedly asked to himself while opening the white envelope. he scrunched his nose before unfolding the paper and read what was written inside.  
  
_dear love,_  
  
_i just want to wish all the best for your upcoming wedding with your fiancée. i'm glad you will finally achieve the happiness you deserve that i prevented you to experience back when we're together._  
  
_i'm sorry if i'm only saying this to you now but you know what? i'm really thankful that i bumped into you the day we met at sapporo, making me rent the villa you already booked for yourself which fortunately for me, you agreed. it's like the fate still wants us to meet for one last time._  
  
_while you're reading this, i'm probably watching you from above. i asked one of our common friends to deliver this letter once i'm gone so i'd still leave you a proper goodbye._  
  
_till we meet again, chanyeol. i hope in our next lives, we will be able to be happy together until the end._  
  
_i love you._  
  
_always,_  
_baekhyun._  
  
chanyeol held his throbbing head while blurred memories start to flash in his mind but he still managed to unfold the extra paper inside the envelope and attached behind is a medium sized picture.  
  
he checked the paper, only to be surprised by baekhyun's death certificate.  
  
his heart is beating frantically as he turned the next page, seeing a picture in which baekhyun was wearing a white tuxedo, smiling so beautifully and himself.. wearing the similar tuxedo with baekhyun's aside from its color. his is black. they were both smiling beautifully.  
  
it's the first time he saw himself being that happy.  
  
both of their eyes are sparkling with too much delight. —with that, he knows.  
  
baekhyun asked him to make love with him to once again know how feels it is to be loved and touched by someone who used to be yours, but not anymore.  
  
chanyeol closed his eyes, tears start to fall from his eyes as he remembered everything.  
  
_with or without your presence, it will always be you, my love._  
  
_you can rest now._


End file.
